the_fallen_childrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5 : The Attack
Chapter 5 : The Attack Anna's POV Ever since the first attack on the angels the atmosphere in my house has become rather strained. I mean, it was never a happy family atmosphere, I come from a very rich and noble family. My father married my late step mother because her family was rich as well and he had to keep the bloodline "pure" or at least that's what he says. They got married at a rather young age, only 20, at it was just over a year later that my older brother Zane was born. However, my late step mother soon fell very sick and after another 3 years, she died. My father, wanting to have at least one girl so she marry into another rich family, decided to marry his late wife's younger sister, once she was of age at least. a couple years later I was born, and soon after my younger sister. Zane, well, he was sick of having to treat his aunt like his mother, and so, he started to take his anger out on my sister and I. He wouldn't do much more than yell at us, but considering how young we were, it was still terrifying. After our parents' deaths our relationship was getting better, but then, Zane used his power as the heir to my father's company to kill all the angels. He told us that if we didn't help him, he'd kill us just like all the angels, and so, to keep my sister safe, I joined his army. But when when I met Aubrey, something inside me changed, despite the fact that she looked terrified, she still pulled out that gun to protect herself, and her friends, when she could have just run like the other two with her. Also, despite the fact that her eyes were closed when she shot, she hit every soldier with me in the head. I started wanting to help the fallen children, they fascinated me. But, the only way I can help them is by giving them information about when and how many people are going to attack them. So, I have to stay in my brother's army. "Anna, stop sitting there spacing out and help us plan the attack on the angels." Zane sighed, pulling me back to reality, "You were the only one of the scout team that survived, did you see how they managed to kill the others?" "Oh um, I didn't see how, but it was only one angel that killed them, I think she snuck up on them somehow." I lied, I knew how they died, but I didn't want to give them all the information I knew, it would put the angels at a disadvantage. "I barely managed to run away, I didn't have time to see how she killed them." "That's... annoying, I was hoping you'd have more information than that, anyways, you said only one angel managed to kill all 5?" "Yeah, it was just one little girl." "Then we'll have to use the entire army on the next attack." He said, smiling deviously. "What's wrong you look scared Anna? Do you not want the angels to die afterall?" "No... It's not that..." "Then what is it?" "If only one of them, a little girl, was able too take down 5 of us without even breaking a sweat, then how do we know that even with the entire army we won't get wiped out?" "Have some confidence in our army, Anna, either way, we'll attack from the north this time, they'll probably be guarding the west out of fear." "I don't think they will, they didn't have a single guard anywhere." "But you said there was a guard that took down the other 5 scouts." "She didn't look like a guard, she was simply a child, she was playing with two others younger than her. She sure didn't look like guard to me." "We'll attack from both the West and the North, We'll send our best soldiers to the West to take down any guards, if there are any, and the rest of the army will attack from the North. Everyone but Anna can leave now. " He then turned and spoke to me directly, " Anna, can you take some scouts and check if they're guarding the West?" "Sure, will do, who should I take?" "You're choice, just don't let them die this time." "That's not something to joke about Zane." "I thought I told you to call me Captain Zane." "I'm not allowed to call my older brother by his name?" "Not at work." "Fine, Captain Zane." "Watch your tone." "Right, should I take the scouts right now?" "Yeah, go, leave. " He said waving me out of the room. "How cruel, you could be a least a bit kinder to your little sister." "Whatever, just don't die." "That's the nicest thing you've said to me. " I teased. "Just, get out. Go see if they have guards, and stop testing my patience. " "Right, see you. " I said starting to walk out of the room, "Big brother." I added. I excpected to get yelled at for that, but when I looked back to see his reaction, he was trying to hide the fact he was smiling. "How cute, showing your emotions isn't a bad thing." I muttered, before walking out of the room. Aubrey's POV "Aubrey, we've been training for forever, can't we take a break, my legs hurt." Destiny complained. "If you want to take a break, ask Maya not me. " I muttered. "Right, see you then." She wispered before walking over to Maya, asking her something, then sitting down. "Aubrey, you should take a break too, you don't want to overwork yourself." Maya said "Fine, I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to go take a walk to cool off. " "Okay, be careful, the humans might attack again. " "Yeah, sure, I have my gun with me, if I see any I can protect myself. " I mumbled before walking away from the other kids, most of the fallen children are training to fight now, well, other than Riley, Kaydie and Lillian, as well as a cou ple others, but they spend their time doing the chores like cooking. I kept walking until I found myself in same field the first fight with the humans happened. "I subcounsiously walked here... Might as well enjoy the weather." I muttered, sitting down on a nearby rock. Before long I heard a voice I recogonised. "Anna..." I wispered to myself. She seemed to have noticed me as well, because she gestured to me to hide, and then said something the other soldiers with her. I hid behind a tree nearby. "It doesn't seem like there's any guards here, you guys can go back and make your report, I'll check the area once more. " She said to the soldiers with her. I watched them nod, then turn to walk away, but I noticed one spilt from the rest of the group, suspicious... She waved me over, and I walked over to her, still watching for the one soldier that left the group. "Aubrey... Why are you here?" "I was training with the other angels, and got tired, so I decided to go for a walk to calm down before going to bed. " "That makes sense but you have to be carefull, if I hadn't noticed you before the other soldiers noticed they might have killed you..." "Speaking of being carefull, you should wait untill you know all of the soldiers leave before talking to me. " I wispered, making sure the soldier watching couldn't hear. "What?" "Wait right here." I wispered before walking towards the forest to the West of the field, where the soldiers had come from. "You're too obvious, if you're planing to get dirt on someone, don't let them see you following them." Anna was staring at me confused. "Are... you talking to yourself?" "No I'm talking to this guy." I responded, pulling the soldier out of the bushes, his mouth covered by my hand so he couldn't call for help. I pulled out my gun and put it to his head, "Want to ask him why he stopped to watch what you were doing?" "Yeah..." She muttered, walking over, "Let him talk." "Sure." I pulled my hand off his mouth, but kept the gun to his head. "Mind explaining why you didn't follow my orders and you stayed and watched me?" "Well... I... You..." He stuttered "Talk, or I'll have my friend here shoot a hole in your head." "You could've phrased that less violently..." I muttered, but she ignored it. "Well, I was suspicious of you, your report of how the others died didn't match the wounds we found on their bodies..." "Interesting, so you figured something as small you didn't believe me was enough to disobey both mine and captain Zane's orders?" "I'll tell the captain and get you killed for treason!" "You can't do anything if you're dead." She said, and then added, "Hey Aubrey, why don't we tell him how the others died, since he's so suspicious." "Why not, should I start?" "Go ahead." "Well, you see the gun pointed to your head, that's the same gun that killed all 5 of them. 5 shots, 5 dead bodies." "I wasn't lying when I said it was only one girl, one little girl, but I did lie about how they died, remember what I said?" "Y... you said you didn't know..." He stuttered. "Well, I did, and now, I'm working with Aubrey here to keep the angels alive." "Now that he knows the truth we should kill him so he won't talk." I said, getting bored. "Wait! No! I won't - " Before he could finish begging for his life I covered his mouth again. "Shut up, I can tell from how your begging that you will straight back to your precious captian and get Anna killed. So I'm afraid, you'll have to die." I said, not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "You have a dark side." Anna joked, "It's kind of scary." "What do you expect when I have to fight for my life aginst people like this" "Fair enough, any last words?" I uncovered his mouth, letting him talk, but the gun still to his head. "Please don't... kill me... I won't tell Captain Zane... Please... I don't want to - " "Can't I just shoot him, he's really annoying me. " I asked, cutting him off. "Go ahead, I've got no use for him." "3" I fliped the safety off. "2" I put my finger on the trigger. "1" I pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight into his head, killing him the second it hit him. "Did you have to count down and terrify him even more?" "Got a problem with it?" "Nope, you can kill the dumb soldiers however you want, I just have one request, if you ever encounter Zane, the captain, don't kill him, I want to be the one to kill him if he has to die." "Were you close?" "He's my half brother, but he was really rude to my younger sister and I." "Makes sense, either way, are they planning any more attacks?" "They're going to attack from the North West in two days, You'll need all the angels who can fight to beat them, they're planning to use all their soldiers, it's a big army, I'll be at the base giving orders, I'll help as much as I can from the inside, but in the end, I can't tell them to retreat unless we start losing a lot of people, but once about a quarter of them are dead or too injured to fight I should be able to get them to retreat." "Yeah, I'll let the others know. " "Good luck Aubrey, be safe. Bye!" She said before giving me a hug and walking away. "Ugh, while that guy was strugling he scratched my hand... It hurts..." I muttered to myself before walking back to camp. Next chapter : The War - Part 1 [[Chapter 6 : The War - Part 1]]